Act 15: Strange Allies
by The Admiral
Summary: Roger battles more beserk robots, Angel gets frustrated, Norman is in an akward position...the usual!
1. Default Chapter

As with everything, I don't own any characters or the show etc etc etc.  
I'm not making any money with this, and I have basically none, so there's no point in sueing. You've all seen this before, so you get the pic.  
  
Act 15: Strange Allies...  
  
  
  
It had been nearly a week since Paradigm City was overrun with Megadeuces. Big O was nearly fully repaired, and Roger was well on the way to recovering from the gun wound the psychopathic Red Destiny had inflicted. Just looking out the window at the distant plumes of smoke made him anxious to get back out there in Big O. But not yet. Norman just needed to make one more check on the internal systems to make sure everything was as it should be, then the hundred-foot robot would be ready for action.  
  
"I see you did not need my help waking up this morning." Roger turned away from his bedroom window, coffee mug steaming in his hand. Dorothy stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well, that's primarily because I never fell asleep. There was nothing to wake me from." He turned back to the window and regarded the sunrise with some measure of contentment.  
  
"From what you and Norman have said, I believed sleep to be as neccessary to humans as recharging is to me." Dorothy crossed to the trunk at the foot of his bed and sat upon it. The ancient cedar wood creaked with her wieight.  
  
"I didn't know you recharged. When do you find the time?"  
  
"At night, while you and Norman are sleeping. I only need it once a month, my systems are very power-efficient."  
  
"Ah." He sipped some more coffee, just hot enough to warm him to his feet, but not enough so that it burned the roof of his mouth off. Just the way Norman knew he liked it.  
  
"So why did you not get any sleep last night?"  
  
He was partially surprised by her question, but not overly so. It was merely the next in the never-ceasing line of inquiry that poured from her robotic head.  
  
"I was troubled."  
  
"By what is happening outside?"  
  
He smirked a little. "No, though the noise did contribute. Actually, what kept me awake were dreams."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
He turned towards the android now, his full attention on her. "You don't know what dreams are, Dorothy?"  
  
"They are not in my data banks. I would assume that means they are a human matter, something most androids are not concerned with."  
  
"Most androids, yes. Why are you concerned with humans so much, Dorothy?"  
  
She eyed him for a moment before responding. "My data on humans, as I have come to realize, is vastly insufficent. I am merely attempting to gather data which might be of some use eventually. You still have not answered my question."  
  
Roger chuckled, and sipped from his mug again before continuing. "Dreams are-"  
  
At that moment, the Smith mansion shuddered with the impact of something massive. It almost knocked Roger off his feet, but the danger of his steaming hot coffee spilling on his expensive and rather thin bathrobe kept him upright. Dorothy was not fazed in the least.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me they've moved over here now!" Roger downed the last bit of coffee and marched out of his bedroom. Dorothy looked at the coffee mug and back to the doorway before following.  
  
She found Roger on one of the outer balconies, watching one of the malevolent titans tearing apart a building not more than a block away.  
  
"The military police can handle the rest of the city, but when someone comes into my neighborhood-" he reached for his wristwatch, before realizing it was still on his dresser.  
  
"Would it be to much to actually walk down to Big O instead of bringing him to you?"  
  
Roger gave the rampaging Megadeuce a long stare before turning back towards his android companion. "You're right, Dorothy. Why waste the energy?"  
  
As he stormed down towards the cavernous repair bay where Big O resided during its off time, Dorothy called after him. "You might also want to put on some actual clothes, unless you prefer fighting in your bathrobe." 


	2. Part Two

As with everything, I don't own any characters or the show etc etc etc.  
I'm not making any money with this, and I have basically none, so there's no point in sueing. You've all seen this before, so you get the pic.  
  
  
Once he was fully dressed, Roger Smith made his way to Big O's cockpit and activated the system. He had not spotted Norman anywhere on his way, so he assumed his butler had finished the inspection a little early. "Just in time, too." he muttered to himself. "It's Showtime!"  
  
A large portion of the skyscraper's outer face folded back, forming a door large enough for Big O to step out through. The mindless, beserk robot that was working its way down towards his home did not notice. It was somewhat similar to the old Sea Titan, with a large ax-like tool on its right hand that it used to cut the already ruined building it smaller peices. Roger advanced steadily, confident he could dispatch it with ease.  
  
Norman had, in fact, not finished his inspection early. When Roger had activated Big O, all the maintenance hatches instantly sprang shut, so that an accidentally open door would not prove fatal in combat. Unfortunately, this trapped Norman deep inside the Megadeuce's lower torso. He was not quite sure what sort of joke Master Roger was trying to pull when the Megadeuce surged into motion, and Norman fully understood his predicament. "I suppose it would not hurt if I made an appearence during Master Roger's battle. I should get to the cockpit."  
  
A very few short minutes later, the psychopathic megadeuce lay burning in the street, with Big O towering victoriously over it. Roger surveyed his handiwork briefly, then scanned the area for the next robot in the area.  
  
Dorothy watched Big O plod resolutely off towards a pillar of smoke in the distance, wondering why Roger had carrier off Norman in the manner he had. Dinner would most certainly not be ready upon his return.  
  
  
Angel was having a bad day.  
  
Heck, who was she kidding? The whole city was having a bad day. She shifted the flashlight to her other hand and pulled the file cabinet open. The third records storeroom in the office, and still her search had yielded nothing. After a few moments of sifting through manilla folders, she groaned in frustration and slammed the cabinet shut.  
  
"Where could I have put that dratted thing? It was here just the other day..." Although that other day was now more like three weeks ago, and this was a public area...anyone could have stumbled across the disc in that time, and if so, what was she to do?  
  
"Damn it! If only I had thought to take it with me!" In her anger, she threw herself into a chair by a reading lamp and desk. She was wracking her mind as to where she had last seen the disc, standing in this room...  
  
Suddenly, she noticed the pattern in the dust on the desk. It was barely noticable, but her more-than-human senses saw it as white against black. A disc, the exact same type she was looking for, had lain briefly on that table. But now it was gone...  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before!" Resolutely, she strode out the door and down the hallway to the nearest security post. Luckily, it was empty. She accessed the Paradigm Corprate HQ securty tapes, using her password to get past layers of protection that would have foilded even the most skillful of hackers. Then, she found what she wanted. The tape of the day she had made that call, alerting Roger Smith to Swartsvald's (sp?) location at the masquerade party. She watched herself hang up the phone, and stride calmly out the door, completely forgetting the disc that lay on the table behind her. "Stupid!"  
  
She accelerated the tape, moving forward to the point just after Big Duo had fallen to Roger's Megadeuce. Then, movement. She rewround and played it at normal speed. The door opened, and in walked...  
  
"Well I'll be damned! So that's who took it!"  
  
  
Roger Smith was having fun. Other than the bizzare robot with the oversized arm, all the renegade Megadeuces he had encounted had fallen with little fight. It was almost too easy!  
  
"Who said the goodguys don't get to have fun?" he chuckled to himself. His next target was almost in visual range...  
  
Big O rounded the corner and moved into the vast plaza where a robot stood tearing down banners and anything colorfull. Roger was feeling confident, so he moved up right behind the thing and used Big O's massive hand to tap it gently on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you have the time?" It spun its head 180 degrees to look at him, golden eyes blazing. "Guess not!" He brought Big O's other arm forward, intending to crush the head with a piston blow. But the blow did not connect.  
  
"What the? Where'd it-" SLAM!! "-go!" The robot was somehow behind Big O, pounding away with its fists on the Megadeuce's shoulders. Roger turned and caught its next blow in his fist. "Didn't anyone teach you to play nice?" Throwing a large portion of the robots power into the move, he pulled the attacker forward and flipped it over Big O, on a collision course with the ground. Halfway down, however, it flipped around like a cat, landing on all fours.  
  
"Ho, you wanna play? I'm game!" Big O strode casually forward.  
  
Then, from out of the robot's back two doors opened, and a fiendish-looking device rose from it to point a barbed and spiked tip at Roger. Quickly, he fired one of Big O's cable hooks, catching it on a wall and quickly reeling in. Big O moved to the side just in time to avoid a powerful blast of energy that took the top ten stories off a line of nearby buildings.  
  
"Alright, playtime's over. Time to finish this!"  
  
Norman was in a difficult position. He had climbed an access ladder between the massive missile silos in Big O's chest, and was almost to the cockpit, when he noticed that yet another hatch had slammed closed and locked, forcing him to backtrack.  
  
He was now stuck between two of the missile racks, crawling along the top of one to reach a ladder on its far side. He was halfway across and praying that Roger did not deem it neccessary to fire off that rack off warheads at that particular moment. 


	3. Part Three

As with everything, I don't own any characters or the show etc etc etc.  
I'm not making any money with this, and I have basically none, so there's no point in sueing. You've all seen this before, so you get the pic.  
  
  
  
  
Roger was now annoyed. This one Megadeuce, which at first glance seemed like it was ready to fall apart, was beating the bolts out of Big O. It had dodged everything he threw at it, and kept appearing behind him and throwing massive blows against Big O's shoulders. While the armor there was significant, it was starting to bend and buckle from the horrendeus stresses being placed on it. He would have used the arsenal of missiles in Big O's chest, but he knew the thing would not sit still long enough for them to hit home; more likely they would sail on and level several city blocks.  
  
"Damn, this thing is fast! How is it doing that?!?" he bellowed in frustration as it was behind him again. This time, however, it did not rain blows down on his shoulders. Instead, one leg stretched out and caught Big O's ankle, throwing the Megadeuce off balance. Roger was slammed around in his chair as he was thrown flat on his back. His assailant poised above him, pinning Big O to the ground. It reached back one arm, and a long wicked blade emerged, which it pointed directly at the cockpit. It was bringing back its arm to strike when...  
  
  
A line of missiles struck the behemoth in its chest, blasting it off of Big O and into the ruins of a skyscraper. The missiles continued to pound it, again and again until the machine ceased moving completely. Only then did Roger turn and see his savior-  
  
!!!BIG DUO!!!  
  
The red-white-and-gold Megadeuce that was a near copy of his own was hovering on the exhaust of its turbojets just behind him. It displayed a few scars, but none of the massive damage he had inflicted upon it i their last meeting. It turned to look at him, then lowered to the ground. Roger braced Big O for more intense combat, and-  
  
"Is that any way to greet your rescuer, MR. Negotiator?"  
  
The voice that came to him from the other Megadeuce was most certainly not Swartzvald. It was feminene, familiar, mocking...  
  
"ANGEL?!?"  
  
"Surprised to see me? I was in the neighborhood, saw you messing around, thought I'd stop by." The red Megadeuce turned its gaze to the smoking remains of Roger's latest playmate. "Though I do think you ought to be more careful when you clean up."  
  
"What? How? But-"  
  
"Believe me, Negotiator, I'll explain everthing when the time is right. For now, however..." Big Duo gave him a cocky salute with one jetprop arm, then blasted off in a cloud of smoke, leaving Roger stunned inside Big O. "See you around, Roger..."  
  
Just then the hatch opened behind Roger. He turned, expecting yet another surprise, and was rewarded with Norman's grease-streaked face poking into the cockpit. "I'm terribly sorry sir, have I come at a bad time?"  
  
  
  
  
Well, what dost thou thinketh? Like the plot twist? If so, tell me! If not, review anyway! I'm dying to get the next episode out there, cuz it reveals so much about--but i can't give it away now, can I?  
  
Review it and I'll have the next one up soon! 


End file.
